Garazeb Orrelios
Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is an alien character who appears in the animated series Star Wars Rebels. He is voiced by Steven Blum. He is a large Lasat who serves as the muscle of the Ghost crew. He is very skilled in hand- to-hand combat and is known to have a short temper, especially when he and Ezra butt heads against one another. Background Personality Zeb is gruff, agitated and violent, but behind this outward guise Zeb is actually a compassionate and selfless being who cares a great deal for his fellow members of the Ghost, and for people affected negatively by the Empire, like the rest of his crew, he is sympathetic towards the victims of the Empire. Despite his essentially good heart, Zeb is short-tempered and often commits rash actions which often gets him into trouble. Zeb tries to to appear stoic and serious, but also has a good dry sense of humor and occasionally shows a more childish side. His skills are an asset to his crew, but his impulsive nature occasionally causes trouble. As a member of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is a warrior, as he has a sense of honor and good morals. Zeb has a deep hatred for the Galactic Empire, due to the fact that they wiped out most of his species to the brink of extinction; for no apparent reason. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lasat Strength:' Like many of his kind, Zeb is physically stronger then most other sentient beings. *'Lasat Speed:' Like many of his kind, Zeb's speed can matche that of most a Force users. *'Lasat Resilience:' Like many of his kind, Zeb has a huge amount of resilience. *'Lasat Eyesight:' Like many of his kind, Zeb can see very clearly at night. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As the captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in unarmed combat. In fact, during the Star Wars Rebels series, he has only been bested in combat by Agent Kallus and the Fifth Brother, respectively. *'Expert Staff Fighter:' As the captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in staff fighting. *'Expert Marksman:' As the captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, Zeb is extremely skilled in utilizing blaster rifles. Weapons and Equipment Blaster/Electrostaff *'AB-75 bo-rifle:' Zeb utilizes an AB-75 bo-rifle as his weapon of choice. Role in the Series Season One Entanglement Zeb ended up lost in the allies on Lothal, looking for Kanan. He came across two Stormtroopers interrogating a citizen and just before they could arrest him, Zeb knocked them out, just as more troops showed up and chased after him. Zeb found his way to a landed TIE Fighter. He took out the pilot and then engaged the Stormtroopers in physical combat. He easily defeated the troops when the pilot Valen Rudor held a blaster at him ordering for reinforcements. Zeb outwited Rudhor and took him out again just as more troopers arrived and fire. As a result, their random firing caused a leak in the TIE fighter's tank and one laser blast at the highly explosive fuel caused the Fighter to blow up. Zeb survived the explosion but then saw more troopers coming his way but ready for them. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Zeb was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates with Kanan Jarrus and Sabine Wren. When Ezra stole their goods, Zeb and Kanan went after him. Under Kanan's orders, he evaded the pursue and was left with the stolen crates, saying he will end Ezra if Kanan caught him. Zeb and his fellow Rebels regrouped aboard their ship the Ghost and picked up Ezra as he was being chased by TIE Fighters. Zeb and Ezra were soon butting heads and when Ezra made fun of his smell, Zeb dragged him by the legs and threw him into a closet. Zeb and the Rebels were able to escape their perusers and return to Lothal where they landed near Tarkintown, named after Grand Moff Tarkin and homed to farmers who lost their farmlands to the Empire. Zeb along with Sabine and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to the people of Tarkintown and soon after returned to the ship on another mission, to rescue Wookiee prisoners. They arrived and docked with an Imperial Transport ship and the Rebels had Zeb pose as a hairless Wookiee. However the troopers didn't buy it, only because Zeb didn't give them a chance and took them out with a single punch against their heads. Unfortunately, Zeb and the Rebels had no idea they were walking into a trap until Ezra came to warn them. When Ezra got captured by Agent Kallus, Zeb regretfully abandoned him so they could escape, but not before telling Ezra he did good. His fellow Rebels were not pleased with him leaving Ezra behind and out of three votes, they returned to rescue him. After rescuing Ezra, Zeb accompanied his fellow Rebels in rescuing the Wookiees on Kessel. At the point where they were cornered by the Imperials, it is here Zeb was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. Zeb and the Rebels successfully rescued the Wookiees and after sending them on their way, returned Ezra home until he decided to join their crew. The Series Some of Zeb's past is revealed in "Droids in Distress" Where he and the Rebels were involved in stealing weaponry shipment for the Empire. Much to his horror, the shipment were crates loaded with T-7 Ion Disruptors: a series of weapons that were banned by the senate for they were capable of short circuiting a ship or a vehicle but to Zeb that was not the real reason why they were banned. According to Hera, Zeb feared those weapons because they were once used against his people when the Imperials cleared his home world. Few Lasats barely survived and none remain on Lasan. Zeb soon found out it was Agent Kallus who was responsible for the usage of the disruptors against his people and engaged him in a vicious Bo-Rifle duel. He was overpowered and just as he was about to meet his end, he was saved by Ezra who Force-pushed Kallus away from him. Since Ezra joined their small Rebellion against the Empire, Zeb was forced to share his cabin with him and at the time of "Fighter Flight" he continued to treat him like an outcast and the two them often got into fights with each other. However, Zeb's relationship with Ezra improved overtime, and the two of them became close friends but still had their quarrels every once in a while, mostly caused by Chopper. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Zeb appears in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Gallery Trivia *Zeb's character design was based off of Ralph McQuarrie's concept art for the Wookiee Chewbacca during the early development of the original Star Wars movie. *Prior to the events of Star Wars Rebels, he turned thirty-nine years old. *"Karabast" is a Lasat exclamation commonly used by Zeb during a moment of crisis. Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Military characters Category:Soldiers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Thieves